Hayley's Adventures In Hoenn
by Pnckswthsrp
Summary: Join Hayley as she journeys through the Hoenn region, on her quest for friends, adventure, badges, and maybe even to be the Pokémon master! :D
1. A New Life in Littleroot

Heyy. It's me. With my first fanfic story. And yeah, I know it probably sucks. (: But, I was bored and started writing. & it got addicting, & so my story began to, like, evolve. I've got Chapters One, Two, & Three written out, I just need to type them up. So, if you want to read my most-likely-gonna-be-sucky story, thanks! Any constructive criticism, comments is great, but I'd prefer if you didn't just insult my writing without saying like how it could be better. :Dthis story is pretty much based on the Ruby/Sapphire games, and Hayley's adventures on her quest to obtain her badges & stuffs. :P

* * *

**Hayley's Adventures In Hoenn**

**Chapter One**

"We're finally here! Littleroot Town," my mom sighed happily. "I haven't been here in years! I remember growing up here..."

I looked around me as I hopped out of the moving truck. Having been born and raised in the busy city of Rustboro my whole life, the only times I'd left having been to visit my dad's gym in Petalburg, Littleroot was a lot to take in. It was so... different. In Rustboro, I'd had friends. More friends than there are houses in Littleroot, it looks like. In Rustboro, one or two streets housed as many people as this whole town! This was definitely going to take some adjusting to.

"It must have been tiring for you, riding with our things in the moving truck.," Mom continued, "So how do you like it? This is our new home!"

"It's.. nice. I guess. Way different."

"You'll love it here! Come inside, we can see the house!" She pushed open the front door, and I stepped inside. The house was nice. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't that small. Nicer than where we'd lived before the move, but not really anything all that special.

"See, Hayley? It's great! The mover's Pokemon even do all the work of moving us in. It's so convenient!" my mom said, grinning. "Oh, you should go upstairs and check out your new room!"

I took in the room in which I was standing. There was a small dining table with room for four, with four chairs crowded around it. There was a nice TV and a lamp on a table in front of a cute, green sofa. The room also doubled as a kitchen. In the far right corner, there was a tile flooring to the kitchen, contrasting with the carpeting of the rest of the room. There were a whole bunch of boxes on the floor, things that hadn't been put away or set up yet. There were also two huge Purple Pokemon in the room, one handing boxes to the other, who then unpacked them. I remember seeing Pokemon like them at my dad's gym, someone challenging him had used one. I think it's called a Chokeman? Maybe a Chopman. Something like that.

I walked upstairs to see my bedroom. My eyes widened as I opened the door, revealing it's contents. It was great! It was about twice the size of my room in Rustboro. There was the television that had been in my old room, though it was connected to a new Gamecube, which was also connected to my Gameboy Advance. There was a blue clock on the wall, to replace my old one, that had gave it's last tick months ago. On the walls was a map of Hoenn, and posters depicting my favorite Pokemon and celebrities. There was even a computer in the room! I excitedly ran over to the computer, and pressed the button to boot it up. After about a minute, a white box appeared on the screen. There were two options to click, I could either store items or check my mail. Well, there went all that excitement.

As I came back down the stairs, I heard my mom yelling for me.

"Oh! Hayley! Quick! Come quickly!" she yelled, sounding excited. I walked over to see what was so interesting. "Look! It's Petalburg Gym! Dad might be on!"

"We brought you this report live, from outside Petalburg Gym," the reporter on screen stated.

"Oh... It's over. I think Dad was on, but we missed him. Too bad," she said, "Oh, yes! One of Dad's friends lives right here in town, Professor Birch. He should be right next door. You should go introduce yourself!"

So that's what I did. I walked next door to see the Professor, being glad that I'd know someone in town, even if they were some old Professor. Maybe I'd get to see the Pokemon! I crossed the smooth grass in front of my house, and knocked on the door of the next door house. It seemed to be designed almost identical to the house I was now living in. The door opened and a tall, kind looking woman opened the door.

"Oh, hello. And you are?"

"Hi, I'm Hayley! Norman's daughter. My mom told me that Professor Birch lives here, and said to come introduce myself to him So, now here I am."

"Oh, so you're our new next-door neighbor. Hi! We were told you were moving in, welcome to Littleroot! We have a son about you age, he's upstairs in his room. He was so excited when he heard that someone his age was moving into town. There's not many kids in town."

"Sure, I'll do that." Great, someone to hang out with. I walked upstairs into his bedroom.

It was roughly the same size as mine, decorated similarly. There was a television, a computer, a blue bed, and posters of Pokemon decorating the walls. There was also a boy standing at his computer desk, reading out of a notebook.

"Pokemon fully restored... Items all packed, and... Hey! You... Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm-" I began, before he cut me off.

"Oh yeah, I know who you are. You're the new kid who moved in next door, right? I didn't know you were a girl. Dad, well Professor Birch, said that our new next door neighbor was a Gym Leader's kid. Norman, the Petalburg Gym leader's kid. So I figured you were a guy. Well I'm Brendan. Who are you?"

"I'm Hayley, hi! I-" I started to say, before I was once again cut off.

"Oh, okay. Hi Hayley! I was about to go help my dad with his Pokemon research, he's researching something. So I'm going to help him. Hey, wait though. Your belt, it's not carrying Pokeballs! Don't you have Pokemon? Should I go catch you one? You could be a trainer too! Aww, yeah. Research. Well, I guess I'll go now. Some other time, 'kay?"

And with that, he ran downstairs. Man, that boy could talk! Maybe that's why there's virtually no kids in town, they all left after he introduced himself..

I walked back downstairs, then went outside, deciding to check out Professor Birch's lab, which was right up the street. If you could call the dirt path a street. It only took me about two minutes to walk there, and then I strolled inside, only to find it completely empty. Oh, except for a short, bald man in a lab coat. I walked up behind him.

"Hey, are you Professor Birch?" I asked.

Startled, he jumped up. "Huh? Professor Birch? No, I'm one of his assistants."

"Oh ok, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's out doing fieldwork on Route 101. Ergo, he's not here. He's not really one for desk work."


	2. And Now, We Leave Littleroot

_Yayy, zero reviews. xD Well, here's chapter two. (: I really should be doing my English & Creative Writing homework, but this is more fun.. :p_

**Chapter Two**

**And Now, We Leave Littleroot**

So, with that, I walked up to Route 101 to look for the Professor, this being the only accesible route from Littleroot. As I walk out of Littleroot, a small boy grabs my side.

"There's someone shouting down the road! What should I do? What should I do? Someone's got to help him!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll try and help," I responded. I wasn't sure if I would be able to be much of a help, but I guess I'd better try. Shaking, I begin to walk through the trees. After a half a minute, I begin to hear the scraeming too.

"Help me! H-help me! You- help me! Please! My bag, in it! There's a Pokéball!" shouts a man, who I can now see. He's wearing a white coat, and is being chased around by a small, gray, barking Pokémon.

Knowing that I definetely can't just run back for help now, I run over to the bag he pointed out. Inside, there are a few notebooks, some pens, some devices that look like they're used for research, and three pokéballs. Grabbing the one on top, I close the bag again.

"What now? What am I supposed to do with it?" I ask. I've seen Pokémon battles before, but to actually be in one? The closest I've ever been to any kind of Pokémon is playing with the Skitties and Delcatties in my dad's gym. I was frightened, but actually a bit excited too.

"Pokéball, go!" I throw the Pokéball into the air, and out pops an adorable blue Pokémon, even cuter than a Skitty!

"Umm.. Pokémon attack!" The Pokémon just stared at me with a confused expression. "...Ok, what moves do you know how to use?" What had I seen my dad use at the gym?

"Slam!" Nope.

"Quick attack!" Nothing.

"Sand-attack!" Not that either.

While I try to think of an attack the Pokémon might know, the puppy Pokémon uses the time to attack mine. He shot out, tackling the Pokémon.

"Oh yeah! Use that, tackle it!" I had finally found an attack it knows! Mudkip tackled the Pokémon, sending it sprawling into a tree, struggling to get back up. It was definetely tired out.

"Quick, before it gets up, use tackle again!" My Pokémon again tackled it, and it became limp, fainting onto the ground.

"I won? ...I won! We won!" I screamed, grabbing my Pokémon and jumping up and down.

"Whew... I was studying Zigzagoons, and how their Pickup ability works, when I was jumped by that Poochyena. You saved me! Thanks a lot."

"It was no big deal," I said, "It was actually kind of fun. Then the gears in my brain began to turn. He was out studying Pokémon, and he was right where the Professor was supposed to be... "You most be Professor Birch!"

"Oh, yes that's me. Come by my lab, we can talk there."

Together, we walked back to his lab, in a comfortable silence. He opened the door, and we walked in, sitting down at a white table.

"So you're Hayley? You're father has told me so much about you! I've heard that you don't have your own Pokémon yet. But the way you battled back there, you were great! As reward for rescuing me, I'd like you to take the Mudkip that you battled with."

"Really?" I asked. "That's so cool! Thanks so much!"

"I can tell that you'll make a great trainer. My son Brendan, he's out at Route 103, right past Oldale Town. You should go see him!"

"Sure!" I agreed. Now I would have a great adventure ahead of me, instead of a dull life in Littleroot.

"Great, I'm sure Brendan will be glad too." He smiled.

"I will!" I waved goodbye, and set off towards my house again, to talk to my mom, to tell her about everything that had happened.

"Oh honey, of course you can go! Oh, you're growing up so fast. And just like your father. I'm sure he'll be proud of you, just like I am. Just remember to stay safe. I'm sure you'll be fine, since you've got you're Pokemon. Remember to come back and visit me, too!"

"Kay Mom, I will! I'll go pack my stuff now."

Twenty minutes later, I ran back down the stairs, jumping down them two and three at a time.

"All packed!" Packing had been pretty easy. We still have a bunch of things I could use from when Dad was a trainer, before he settled down and became the Patalburg Gym leader. I had grabbed a purple backpack, and stuffed it with everything I'd need. I had a flashlight, my sleeping bag, a swimsuit, two changes of clothes, my pajamas, a pair of rainboots to replace my sneakers if I needed to, and some other things for my journey. These Pokémon backpacks seemed to be nearly bottomless. I had easily fit everything in, with room still for more.

"Wow, that was fast!" My mom exclaimed, surprised. "You must really be excited for this, huh? Oh, and here's some money to buy food and supplies for your journey."

As she handed me the money, I thanked her. "Thanks! And yes, I'm so excited! Well, I'll see you, Mom!"

"Love you, honey," she said, while pulling me into a tight hug. "Go become the Pokémon master!"


	3. Zigging and Zagging Through Route 101

_Thanks for the reviews, Miu. :D You've made me decide to type up this chapter & start writing Chapter Four today instead of doing my homework. So I have to blame you if I fail all my classes. (:_

**Chapter Three**

**Zigging and Zagging Through Route 101**

And with that, I walked back outside to once again set off on Route 101. After about ten minutes of walking down a clearly marked path, the road becomes to be a bit overgrown and hard to follow. Branches from trees on the sides of the path had grown out, some so far that I needed to push them out of my way to get through. Tall grass from both sides had also begun to grow over the path, scratching my legs as I walked through it. Getting a bit bored, I took Mudkip's pokéball off my belt, and threw it into the air.

"Mudkip, come on out!"

"Mudkip! Kip, kip, kip!" he chirped, as he appeared in front of me.

"Hey Mudkip," I smiled, "Up for a little walk?" Mudkip hopped excitedly, ready for some fresh air and exercise. We walked together, him jumping along ahead of me, for about ten minutes before we were approached by a Pokémon.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute! What's it called?" I asked, directed at no one in particular, as I pulled out my Pokédex and pressed a button.

"Zigzagoon, the tiny racoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything it happens to see."

"A Zigzagoon could be a great addition to our team, don'tcha think, Mudkip?"

"Kip, kip!"

Alright, Mudkip, use your growl attack!" Mudkip growled cutely, and the Zigzagoon's defences were lowered. The Zigzagoon began pawing at the ground, and suddenly a huge cloud of sand was hurled toward Mudkip.

"A sand-attack! Don't let it get in your eyes Mudkip, close them!"

Mudkip happily obeyed, not wanting to be blinded by the sand. After a minute, the sand began to clear. The Zigzagoon hadn't attacked Mudkip in that time. He obviously didn't seem to be much of a fighter, or was just too curious to know what Mudkip was.

"Okay, Mudkip, here's your chance! Tackle it!" Mudkip tackled, and the Zigzagoon fell to the ground, defeated. I threw my Pokéball at it. It shook once, twice, three times, before it finally stopped, signalling that Zigzagoon was now my Pokémon.

"Yeeeah, we did it! I caught my first Pokémon!" I yelled out, majorly excited. "Come on out, Zigzagoon!" I celebrated, hurling the Pokéball into the air.

Zigzagoon popped out, landing next to me and Mudkip.

"Hey, little buddy. Welcome to the team!" I grinned.

Zigzagoon smiled a toothy grin, and began to chase his tail. Together, the three of us continued towards Oldale.

After a few hours of walking, the sun was clearly getting ready to set. "If we hurry, maybe we can make it to Oldale before dark! I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry. And I'd much rather stay in the Pokémon Center than out here." I said. After that, we began jogging. After it began to get dark, I knew it would be best to just set up camp off to the side of the trail. I stopped at a small clearing, and began to open my backpack. As I was taking out my sleeping bag, Zigzagoon began tugging at my arm.

"What is it, Zig?" I asked. He just kept tugging, threatening to rip off my sleeve, so I got up to follow him. He walked about half a minute up the path, where Mudkip was waiting for us. They had both walked a bit farther, and had seen Oldale Town. Wow, I feel stupid. I almost stayed here instead of Oldale Town, when it was less than a minute farther up the path.

"Wow, ncie job, guys. Let's go get something to eat!" Both Mudkip and Zigzagoon returned to their Pokébakks as I ran into Oldale Town. Oldale wasn't a big city, like I'd hoped it would be. In fact, it seemed to be just a bit larger than Littleroot. Seeing as there weren't any restaurants or anything, I walked over to the Pokémart to buy some Pokémon food. While I was there, I also bought some food for myself. They had a wide variety of food that I could easily keep in my backpack and just heat up. Grabbing enough to last me a few days, I walked up to the counter to pay for it. I would buy more next time I was in town.

I then made my way over to the Pokémon Center, where I could get my Pokémon healed and stay the night. I stepped up to the Center's doors, and they opened automatically. Walking up to the Nurse, I placed my Pokéballs on the counter.

"Hi, can I get my Pokémon healed?" I asked.

"Of course," she responded, as she picked the Pokéballs off the counter. "It will only take a few minutes."

"Thanks," I replied. I walked over to the trainer's section of the Pokémon Center, and place my bag on one of the sofas. I open it up and take out two bowls for my Pokémon, and fill them with the Pokémon food I had just bought. Looking around, I could see that this Pokémon Center had everything. There was a counter with a microwave and small refrigerator. There was a television, currently showing the news. There were three sofas surrounding a large table, and a few beds that small Pokémon could sleep in next to them. Taking a package of microwavable pasta from my bag, I brought it over to the microwave. I placed the food in the microwave, and then sat back down on one of the sofas. After about five minutes of relaxation, Nurse Joy walks over to me.

"Your Pokémon are all healed," she tells me, handing back my pokéballs.

"Thanks," I say, and release both Mudkip and Zigzagoon from their Pokéballs.

"Kip, kip!"

"Zigzagoon!"

"Hey, guys! Here's your dinner. Tomorrow we're gonna set off on Route 103 to see Brendan, so eat up and get some rest."

As my Pokémon stuffed themselves, I walked back over and grabbed my now steaming food from the microwave. Bringing it back over to my Pokémon, I began to eat with them. The Pokémon looked happy enough, so I figured their food was good. Pasta had always been one of my favorite foods, and this was no different. It was delicious.

After we finished eating, I took their bowls, and cleaned them in the sink, placing them back in my bag. I placed the plastic packaging from my meal in the recycle, and the garbage in the trash bin. Pulling out my sleeping bag, I unzipped it, so that I could sleep on the sofa and use it s a blanket. My Pokémon curled up in two of the Pokémon beds, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
